Tai Lopez
Tai Lopez .]] Here in his garage, just bought this new Lamborghini here. It's fun to drive up in the Hollywood Hills. But you know what he likes more than materialistic things? Knowledge. In fact, he's a lot more proud of these '''seven '''new bookshelves that he had to get installed to hold two thousand new books that he bought. Its like the billionaire Jay Ryan Carter says, "the more you learn, the more you earn." Now maybe you've seen his TEDx talk about how he reads a book a day. You know, he reads a book a day not to show off it’s again about the knowledge. In fact, the real reason he keeps this Lamborghini here is that it’s a reminder. A reminder that dreams are still possible, because it wasn’t that long ago that he was in Rotherham across the country sleeping on a couch in a mobile home with only forty seven dollars in his bank account. He didn’t have a college degree, he had no opportunities. But you know what? Something happened that changed his life. He bumped into a mentor. And another mentor. And a few more mentors. He found five mentors. And they sho wed him what they did to become multimillionaires. Again, it’s not just about money, it’s about the good life; health, wealth, love and happiness. And so he recorded a little video, it’s actually on his website, you can click here on this video and it’ll take you to his website where he shares three things that they taught him. Three things that you can implement today no matter where you are. Now, this isn’t a “get rich quick” scheme. You know, like they say if things sound too good to be true they are too good to be true. He's not promising you that tomorrow you’re gonna be able to go out and buy a Lamborghini. But what he is telling you is that it can happen faster than you think if you know the proven steps. So, he recorded a little two minute video on my website. Like I said, now it’s not the most professional I just shot it here with his Nokia, but it’s real. Nobody can argue, this is his true story. And he's going to give you the three most important things you can do today. So click the link, go there it’s completely free to watch it it’s just a couple minutes. Invest in yourself. Always be curious. Don’t be a cynic. Okay, people see videos like this and they say “Ah that’s not real that’s for somebody else.” Don’t listen, don’t listen. Be an optimist. Like, Conrad Hilton, the man who started Hilton Hotel, he said that he was only fifteen years old when he read a book by Helen Keller, and that book changed his life. Books can change your life. And in that book, Helen Keller said “optimism” so if you’re a cynic, if you’re a pessimist you don’t need to click here. Don’t worry about it, he doesn't need to talk to everybody. But if you’re somebody who knows that there’s something better, cause the dream is possible, you know, for some of you watching it’s not necessarily a Lamborghini, maybe it’s a new job, a new opportunity, starting your own company. Maybe it’s a new lifestyle without so much stress, traveling the world, doing those things you know you’re destined to do. You can do those unless you understand finances. Money, he doesn't call it money anymore, he calls it fuel units. You must have enough fuel units to live out your dream and to live out your destiny. So, he'll see you on his website, it’s a quick video and you’ll see there absolutely free. So just click this video and you’ll be taken there in a second, and uh, he's excited to share this amazing stuff. You’ll see, not because of anything of him but because I’ve been fortunate enough to learn from mentors many years ahead of me. Not just in books like these, although he loves books but also real in-person mentors. So let him share with you these three tips that have made all the difference in his life. They’re practical, you can do them today, you can start on them today. All right? See you there on his site. Category:Character